1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspension arrangement for a roof reflector and thermal shield in a high temperature nuclear reactor. More particularly, the invention concerns the suspension arrangement for a roof reflector located above the reactor core and having a thermal roof shield over the roof reflector. The high temperature reactor is a gas cooled nuclear reactor utilizing spherical fuel elements.
2. Background of the Art
Gas cooled high temperature reactors are known. Typically, these reactors utilize a roof reflector and a thermal roof shield secured by means of a welded structure made of tubes, struts and anchors to the roof of the pressure vessel. The assembly and mounting of the welded structure, the reflector and the thermal shield is relatively expensive because of the numerous welded joints. Installation tolerances which must be equalized are accomplished only with difficulty.